pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
King of Bugs (Upgrade)
King of Bugs is a special upgrade for Louie in Pikmin: Dimensional Breach. It is unlocked after collecting the Antenna Caller treasure. Function This upgrade allows Louie's whistle to mind-control bug enemies to serve him. Despite being under his control, the bugs will still attack and be attacked by Pikmin, and the player will still get a Pikmin Extinction if every Pikmin you have is killed. Each bug has various powers that Louie can use to his advantage. * Anode Beetle: Can link with another Anode Beetle to conduct electricity. * Female Sheargrub: Can be used to help build bridges and Climbing Sticks. * Male Sheargrub: Identical to Female Sheargrub, but armed with a fierce bite attack. * Shearwig: Identical to Male Sheargrub, but capable of flight, like Winged Pikmin. * Swarming Sheargrub: Identical to Female Sheargrub, but also distracts enemies. * Swooping Snitchbug: Can carry objects through the air, with a Strength of 1. * Bumbling Snitchbug: Can carry objects through the air, with a Strength of 5. * Armored Cannon Beetle Larva: Can fire boulders to crush enemies and break down walls and Crystals. * Arctic Cannon Beetle Larva: Can fire snowballs to disorient enemies. * Decorated Cannon Beetle Larva: Can fire boulders to crush enemies and break down walls and Crystals. Boulders curve around metallic objects. * Antenna Beetle: Pacifies Pikmin and allows them to work alongside Louie's bug army. Can also jump around to distract enemies. * Cloaking Burrow-Nit: Attacks with a long needle-nose. Only vulnerable from the front. * Joustmite: Attacks with a long needle-nose. Only vulnerable from the back. * Flighty Joustmite: Attacks with a long needle-nose. Only vulnerable from the back. Capable of flight. * Fiery Dweevil: Carries objects. Breathes fire to burn flammable objects. * Anode Dweevil: Carries objects. Surges with electricity, allowing it to complete circuits if allied with other Anode Dweevils. * Caustic Dweevil: Carries objects. Spits water to put out fires. * Munge Dweevil: Carries objects. Spits poison gas to choke out enemies. * Skutterchuck: Carries objects and throws them. Thrown objects can break Crystals. * Sandy Dweevil: Carries objects. Spits out sand to suffocate attackers. Can dig. * Frigid Dweevil: Carries objects. Spits super-cooled air to freeze enemies and objects. * Volatile Dweevil: Carries a Bomb-Rock on its back, which it is all too willing to detonate at any time. * Skeeterskate: Skates around on water, spitting at nearby enemies. * Skitter Leaf: Hides in the ground, distracting nearby enemies. * Desiccated Skitter Leaf: Hides in the ground, ambushing enemies with its sharp claws. * Iridescent Flint Beetle: Skitters around, carrying objects in its belly. Can only carry Pellets and Nectar. Has an impenetrable shell. * Iridescent Glint Beetle: Skitters around, carrying objects in its belly. Has an impenetrable shell. * Doodlebug: Skitters around, carrying objects in its belly. Can only carry Pellets, Nectar and potions. Has a toxic fart attack and an impenetrable shell. * Mitite: Skitters around, scattering Pikmin and distracting enemies. * Unmarked Spectralids: Flies around, distracting enemies. Drops Nectar and potions depending on color. * Twilight Spectralids: Flies around, distracting and attacking enemies. * Alloy Spectralids: Flies around, distracting enemies. Poisonous to the touch. Gives off Black Nectar or potions depending on color. * Ravenous Whiskerpillar: Slithers about, distracting enemies. Can grow strong by eating Burgeoning Spiderwort berries. * Careening Dirigibug: Floats about, dropping Bomb-Rocks when commanded by Louie. * Auriferous Dirigibug: Rolls around. Can break Crystals and crush enemies.